In My Head
by shyesplease
Summary: "What do you want, Alex?" He asked rudely. Alex's eyebrows raised and her brown devious eyes darkened.She pushed away from the doorframe and entered his room. She closed the door behind her, locking it with an easy twist. R&R Jalex Don't like, Don't read!


Justin sat at his desk trying to find a particular batch of photos to submit to the yearbook editor during the next yearbook meeting. It shouldn't have been very hard considering he made sure he filed things in the proper chronological order, but he still couldn't find it. Maybe he was mistaking the date.

He opened up one folder and saw pictures of the famous family Caribbean trip. He was about to exit the folder and continue his search, but his gut told him to take a trip down memory lane.

First picture was of Max sticking noodles up his nose, and Justin couldn't help but chuckle at his younger brother's behavior. Then next was a picture of him, Alex, and Max standing by the ocean, with the setting sun in the background. Justin continued to look at picture after picture reminiscing and remembering the captured moments with a smile.

Then he stumbled upon a picture of Alex clad in her bikini, which shouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary, but for some reason Justin couldn't help but stare.

She was lying down on the beach with her elbows propping her upright. She was giving a light smile towards the camera with her sunglasses slipping down her nose, revealing her piercing brown eyes. After examining her like that however, Justin couldn't help his eyes from lingering at how her breasts were filling out the bikini top, and how the coldness of the water made her nipples erect; something Justin visibly could seen and was drawn too

Justin gulped, knowing what he was doing wasn't right. He was practically drooling over his own baby sister, but his eyes continued to wander lower. He took in her flat stomach, and her nice toned legs. He shamefully couldn't help but gaze at her bikini bottom and he suddenly felt an inch down in his own region.

Justin quickly exited the photo—along with the rest of the folder—before he could do anything he knew he would regret.

He sat down in his chair trying to regain his composure and forget the little incident that just transpired.

"Justin?"

He jumped in his seat at the voice. His heart was hammering like a jackhammer against his chest. He turned his head to the left and there she was. Alex was in his doorway, leaning against the frame with a satisfied smirk on her face probably because she just scared the living daylights out of her brother.

She was wearing a dark blue cardigan, with a white cami underneath. She was wearing dark blue denim jeans that clung to her curves in all the right ways.

"What do you want, Alex?" He asked rudely, trying to control his heart rate back to normal, which was troubling since her presence was throwing it off anyways.

Suddenly Alex's eyebrows raised and her brown devious eyes darkened. She pushed away from the doorframe and entered his room. She closed the door behind her, locking it with an easy twist.

Justin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Wha-" But Justin couldn't finish as Alex placed a single finger on his lips to silence him.

She took the same finger and duplicated the action on her own lips, signaling for him to keep quiet.

She swiveled his chair so that his whole body was facing her direction. She raised an eyebrow at him suggestively before peeling off her cardigan and throwing it so it would land on his bed.

Justin watched Alex closely, waiting for her at any moment to start laughing at how gullible he could be, and start teasing him relentlessly. He kept on surveilling her cautiously as she stood a few feet in-front of him, taking off her two-inched heels. After completing that task, he was still waiting for the punch line of her prank. That was, until she took of her cami, to reveal a lacy black bra. Suddenly he didn't think she was pranking him anymore.

As he watched her with a mixture of shock and awe, she just smiled down at his sitting form. She unbuttoned the top of her jeans, and Justin's eyes immediately followed her actions. She continued by slipping the zipper down its teeth, notch by notch. Justin's mouth went ajar when she slowly slid her jeans down her legs, slightly teasing him he knew. The beach picture popped up in his mind once again, but something about the circumstances changed everything; what he thought were dirty thoughts before now seemed very innocent.

His mouth was becoming very dry and he had to constantly swallow. His eyes were growing wider and wider with ever piece of clothing she shed. He knows he should be looking away, but just like with the picture he couldn't stop himself from staring lusciously at her.

She walked up to him now, sauntering her half-nakedness until her knees were touching his. She took his hands and made him hook his thumbs in the waistband of her panties. Even though she didn't say anything, he knew she wanted him to help her take it off, but his fingers were frozen in the position she laid them.

She softly put her hands over his and forced him to start pulling them down. Inch by inch they slid and Justin gazed at his sister's most private place as if he hit oil. His mouth was watering as he took in her nicely shaved pussy.

Her panties were long off her legs now, and thrown off somewhere in his room. He wanted to touch her in every place he's seen, but restrained himself since the she's-your-sister factor was still strong and perturbing his mind. It was one thing to look, but a whole entirely different thing to touch.

She sighed in frustration after she realized he wasn't going to touch her in any way. She turned around—showing off her curvy rump—and Justin breathed out in relief thinking she was going to leave. Instead, however, she plopped her naked arse in his lap.

She started to purposely fidget in his lap, making his already aroused member suffocate more in his jeans. Justin couldn't help but let a groan slip from his lips, and he knew without looking at her face that Alex was smirking from his reaction.

Knowing that he was enjoying the friction, she began to grind harder and harder, putting a whole new meaning to the term tight jeans. Yet he still refused to give into his temptations. He still wouldn't touch her.

She suddenly stopped her actions. She slowly reached both arms behind her back and fumbled with her bra strap only slightly. She unhooked it, letting the straps fall easily down her milky colored arms. She was now completely naked, and the fact alone sent Justin's mind into overdrive.

"Touch me, Justin," she whispered slowly, "you know you want to."

And oh how he _wanted_ to touch her, but giving in would be the death of him. Something he would never be able to take back.

But Alex would have none of that.

She took his hands, which were frozen at his sides, and she raised them to her now bare chest. He didn't want to touch her, but his brain seemed to not be sending the signal to his hands to stop her guidance. She placed each of his palms so that they cupped each of her breasts perfectly.

He hesitated at first, on whether to rip away his hands as if they were burned or finally give in. And even though his brain was saying, 'Pull away! Pull Away!' his hands were once again not receiving the message as they began to lightly fondle her breasts, squeezing them and pinching the now very erected nipples in-between his fingers.

She moaned lightly at his touch, and leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder. "More," She purred.

He let one of his hands glide down her stomach and he let it stop at the top of her thigh, rubbing it smoothly. His hand wandered until it reached her mound and he slipped a finger in, causing Alex's breath to hitch slightly. He loved the feeling of the warmness her insides gave him. He then teased her by playing with her folds; probing and rubbing them. She was already very wet, and could probably make her reach her orgasm easily, but he retracted his fingers and began to rub her thighs again.

She groaned and squirmed wanting more, but Justin was trying to slightly pay her back for letting things escalade to this. Not that he was complaining too much about it, but the feeling of Alex in desperation for his touch turned him on heavily.

She tilted her head towards his face and placed one of her hands on the back of his head to force his lips onto hers aggressively. She slipped in her tongue and they began to play tonsil hockey. This was now her favorite sport.

Somehow during the exchanging of saliva, she managed to turn herself around so that she was straddling Justin's lap.

She broke free from their heated match for a paused moment to only rip off his shirt and then she resumed, picking up exactly where they left off.

He could feel her nakedness on his bare chest; flesh against flesh. She was rubbing her hands all over his torso, and he let his hands roam from her hips to her ass. He was no longer shy in his actions but completely forward. He cupped them in his hands like he did her breasts, but this time slightly slapping them, liking the sound that reached his ears when he did so, and even more so the pleasurable groans Alex projected when he did.

They continued to kiss, loving the taste each other's mouth harbored, and suddenly Alex started to unbutton his jeans and unzip his fly as she gently started stroking his member through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Justin bit back a moan of satisfaction.

Alex leaned up, pressing her body more firmly against his. At this point not even a piece of paper could fit between them. She broke free from the kiss, breathless they both were, and started nibbling on his earlobe. "I want to see Little Justin," she stated simply in-between nibbles. Her breath and statement sent chills down his spine.

Without a response, she slowly climbed off of Justin and kneeled down in-front of him on the chair. She hooked his jeans and boxers together and pulled them down in a swift, easy motion. She was greeted excitedly by Justin's member as it stood proudly.

Alex licked her lips in anticipation, and began to stroke it slowly. Justin's body immediately began to tingle with pleasure with each stroke. She then took him by surprise when he felt her tongue lick his cock from the bottom up, enticing a chill to spring up in Justin.

Before Justin could even register what was transpiring, he felt Alex's mouth engulfing most of his penis. He looked down at her precious dark locks bobbing up and down; sucking at an even pace, but would speed it up momentarily just to slow it back down to a milder pace. Justin lolled his head back, letting his eyes close and roll into the back of his head as he felt explosions talking place in the inside of his eyelids.

Just as he was drawing so close to the edge she stopped, and he had a feeling she knew exactly what she was doing. He slightly moaned in reluctance, wanting her to finish the job and understanding now how she must have felt only moments earlier when he did it to her, but her toothy grin conveyed that she had more in store.

She climbed back up onto his lap, straddling him. She pressed herself up against him, making sure he felt every curve of her body against his.

"I want you," She spoke hoarsely, and he knew exactly what she meant. Like before, in a flash, he seemed to have a condom already fastened on his member and she was placing him in herself.

She was tight, but it was still comfortable for him. After a paused moment of letting the feeling sink in, Alex began to bounce up and down in his lap at a slow pace, Justin meeting her stokes accordingly.

He couldn't help but notice how her breasts bounced in sync with her, and he took it as an invitation to suck and nibbled the one as he fondled the other with his hand, and then alternating so each got the same attention they deserved.

With each passing minute they gained momentum and speed; sweat was beginning to condensate and coat their skin. Besides their moans, all that reached the other's ears were Justin's balls slapping up against her pussy.

She screamed as she was reaching closer, as he grunted very loudly. He only half wondered now if their parents could hear them.

Her walls were closing in closer and he could feel that they would both be coming very shortly. She began to bounce faster, and he met her and thrusted up harder. Both of them were screaming and panting and moaning.

"Oh, Alex!" Justin yelled, as he felt himself explode.

"Justin!" She screeched, not more than a few seconds later, riding out her orgasm, her nails digging into his back.

"Justin?" He heard her question. "Justin?"

Suddenly he was fully clothed, positioned at his desk like before. He finally focused on the face he was staring at and saw Alex, also fully clothed, leaning against his door frame.

"You zoned out for like ten minutes," She exasperated, after she saw that he finally diverted his longing gaze towards her. "What the heck were you thinking about for so long anyway?"

Justin scratched his head in confusion. Zoned out? Was he daydreaming that _whole_ thing? He shook his head trying to wrap his brain around this whole thing.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly, completely ignoring her question as he was flushed red like a tomato.

"Well if you didn't go off into you little nerdy-verse you would have heard me tell you that it's almost dinner and to come downstairs soon," She told him, wrapping her arms around her chest defensively. The feelings of her breasts from his daydream came back. He had to quickly slap himself in the head to stop the images from reappearing.

"Fine, I'll be right down," He answered distractedly, and he saw her walk away with an annoyed huff, muttering something about nerdy brothers and weirdness. He'd get up soon to eat, but first he had to get rid of the problem in-betwen his pants.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was my first EVER 'M' rated piece of work! I usually don't write this stuff because I feel like I'm terrible with these type of scenes, but the darn plot bunny wouldn't go away so I decided to finally write it! How was it? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how you liked it! I'm very anxious to hear of the results!**


End file.
